Impact of Power - Kimberly
by JTrevizo
Summary: Kimberly Hart finds out just what she's accomplished in life… Post PRZ "No Business Like Snow Business". This is the first in a series of vignettes focused on former power rangers and how they find what they accomplished under the helmet had bigger impacts than just saving the world. Additional authors will post for this series; see the Impact of Power Community!


10/5/2012

From: JTrevizo

Rating: K (maybe K+)…

Spoiler: MMPR to Zeo "There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part I"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belonged to Saban, then to Disney, and now are owned by Saban again. I'm so confused…

Summary: Kimberly Hart finds out just what she's accomplished in life…

Hi all. This is the first in a series of vignettes focused on former power rangers and how they find what they accomplished under the helmet had bigger impacts than just saving the world. This will be the first, and additional stories will be posted under the Impact of Power title by other authors such as Pink_Green_White_4ever, ScarletDeva and Shawn30. A community is also now set up where all the series will be archived, as well as my home website. I hope you enjoy, and now, to the story. . .

Impact of Power - Kimberly  
By JTrevizo

Kimberly Hart had walked the streets of Florida countless times since her move there to train for the Pan Globals. In fact it was a favorite thing for the female gymnasts to spend a Saturday afternoon checking out the mall or the little cafes and specialty shops in downtown as a release valve for the grueling hours that they all spent in the gym.

So on this particular afternoon in April, having felt depressed by more than a few things, including her newest boyfriend breaking up with her (following her own misguided breakup of the man she truly loved nearly a continent away) as well as a near fall in the uneven bars, her friends Wendy and Sarah suggested an excursion to downtown for some "retail therapy".

Walking along the concrete sidewalk the three chatted, discussing anything other than Kim's man problems or training as they passed a shop with a very strange window display.

It was filled with all manner of Pink Ranger paraphernalia.

Wendy and Sarah stopped and stared, the later oohing at the variety of Pink Ranger shirts in black, white and the expected pink with images of both the original Pink Ranger, a few of the Ninjetti and the more recent Zeo iteration. There were party supplies: plates, balloons, streamers, signs, cups, the whole kit and kaboodle to throw the perfect Pink Ranger birthday party. There were toys and dolls figurines of the Pink Ranger in attack pose, with sword or gun or bow in hand. Then there were the backpacks and notebooks; posters and trading cards. All in all it was an impressive display of all things Pink Ranger.

Kim stood and stared, her mind just overwhelmed by the sheer variety of items that, if she had to be honest, either truly celebrated, or fetishized her... or more accurately the Pink Ranger. She knew for a fact she was not that tall, if she used scale to figure proportions, and her boobs were nowhere near as big as on the figurines or action figures.

Still...

"This is so awesome," gushed Wendy as she pointed at a display with a Pink Ranger 'cake' among the party things. "Do you think we could do that for my birthday?"

"You'd want a Pink Ranger themed birthday?" asked Kim, surprised. "Aren't you... well, a bit old for that?"

Sarah and Wendy turned to look at Kimberly as if she'd just asked if they were sure the world was round.

"Just because I'm fifteen doesn't mean I can't still appreciate what the Pink Ranger stands for. I mean, she's so cool and she kicks butt just like the guys do," replied Wendy.

"And I heard from Denise Harrison, who is trying out for the US Women's Archery team that she got into archery after watching footage of the Pink Ranger using her bow. I mean, she's done so much for so many girls and she probably doesn't even know that every one of us, from age five to fifty would love to be her!"

Taken aback Kim found herself going from overwhelmed to... amazingly proud. Certainly she'd had the experience of the "Power Rangers Day" at Angel Grove, and they were thanked as a team regularly by both civilians they rescued as well as the city, but she hadn't thought of how her going out there every day, wearing the uniform and being capable of defending herself, her teammates and the planet from evil could look to an outsider.

It brought home for her once again just what she'd given up.

With a wistful smile she reached over and wrapped her arms around her friends and looked at the display behind the glass once more. Maybe, just maybe, she could find the way to make something out of her sacrifice that had nothing to do with Pan Globals or losing boyfriends.

"Well then, I believe we should stock up those party supplies before they sell out," suggested Kim before she moved away from Wendy and Sarah, reaching for her purse to go inside the store and buy one of everything they'd need for Wendy's birthday in a month.

And maybe while she was at it she might buy one of those Pink Ranger shirts declaring the wearer to have "Pink Power"...

-x-

-End-

Thanks for reading! Please note that this series will be posted in conjunction with Legacy of Valor – so don't be concerned that it will get put aside… I'm working on the next couple chapters as we speak!

Ms. J.


End file.
